


Shinaritya: Creed Of Truth -Work In Progress-

by MaydayMarbear



Series: My Multiverse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Calendar, Fictional, Religion, Work In Progress, feel free to add suggestions, fictional religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaydayMarbear/pseuds/MaydayMarbear
Summary: Shinaritya is a religion that I made up. Pretty much this whole thing will be the calendar and special events.





	1. How The Calendar Came Into Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name origins and background.

Name of this (Fictional) religion: Shinaritya  
Shinaritya is a mix of the Korean word for Creed (신조 [which is pronounced shinjo]), the Indonesian word for Of (dari), and the Hindi word for Truth (satya). 

It's pronounced ( Sh - in - R - it - yah ).

 

How Shinaritya Calendar Came To Be: 

During the Revolt Against The Gods, an Angel kept track of each rotation of the planet that the first Angels who revolted were sent to; From the rotation they were sent to the planet, to the very last death. It came to 360 rotations, so they split it into 12 ‘months’ with 30 ‘days’ each, to make things easier to remember for those living on the planet.


	2. Calendar Months and Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The names of the months and days, as well as how many months and days.

There are 24 hours in a day, 5 days a week, 360 days a year, 30 days a month, 12 months in a year. 

Month 1: Vestia, The Month of Celebration 

Month 2: Dios, The Month of the Twin gods 

Month 3: Watti, The Month of the Goddesses 

Month 4: Iddon, The Month of the God of Rain and Water 

Month 5: Akua, The Month of the Peaceful Gods 

Month 6: Meio, The Middle Month 

Month 7: Torah, The Month of the God of War 

Month 8: Eossólra, The Month of the Deity of the Sun and the Dawn 

Month 9: Sato, The Month of the God of Harvest 

Month 10: Nótyx, The Month of the Deity of the Night 

Month 11 Asante, The Month of Thanks 

Month 12: Kuma, The Month of the End 

 

Day 1: Esi, Day of The Deity of Ice 

Day 2: Vera, Day of the Deity of Hope 

Day 3: Asa, Day of the Deity of Health and Healing 

Day 4: Dari, Day of the Deity of Fire 

Day 5: Sez, Day of freedom


	3. Special Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holidays celebrated by those who follow this (Fictional) faith. Feel free to give suggestions for more Holidays!

Vestia (1)  
(1/1) Beginning’s Day - A day to celebrate the start of the year (Similar to 'New Year's Day'). 

 

Dios (2) 

 

Watti (3)  
(3/8) Women’s Day - A day dedicated to women.  
(3/22) Lover’s Day - A day to lovers and romantics (Similar to 'Valentine's Day'). 

Iddon (4)  
(4/3) Day of Tears - A day for those that will never return.  
(4/23) Planet’s Day - A day for our own planet (Similar to 'Earth's Day'). 

 

Akua (5) 

 

Meio (6) 

 

Torah (7)  
(7/14) Warrior’s Day - A day to honor those who lost their limbs, their minds, their lives in battle. 

 

Eossólra (8)  
(8/12) Sunshine Soiree - An annual gathering to celebrate the days and all the light in our lives. 

 

Sato (9)  
(9/23) Harvest Day - A day to celebrate the Fall Harvest of the year. 

 

Nótyx (10)  
(10/21) Gloaming Gala - A biannual gathering to celebrate the night and what is to come.  
(10/30) Remembrance Eve - A day of candy and sweet treats, of tricks and jokes, of spirits and lost souls (Similar to 'Halloween'). 

 

Asante (11)  
(11/1) Day of Remembrance - A day to remember those that are no longer with us.  
(11/22) Day of Thanks 

 

Kuma (12)  
(12/22) & (12/23) Magic Rights Day - A day to celebrate the rights of Magical beings.  
(12/24) Human Rights Day - A day to celebrate the rights of Humans.  
(12/30) Ending’s Day - The last day of the year (Similar to 'New Year's Eve').


End file.
